Melting Mold
by Netbug009
Summary: Alone in a fire. That reminded him of something. Post-series. One shot. Some Spova, but can be taken as strong friendship if you like.


Wow, an SRMTHG one shot. I haven't written those in a while. I'm getting nostalgic just thinking about it. XD

Requested by Cybovac. Enjoy guys! Please read and review, if you have the time!

Disclaimer: SRMTHG is property of Disney. I claim no rights to the series. I'm just a fan.

* * *

Melting Mold

By Netbug009

It was cold, but the air was warmed by the heat of one-thousand soldiers in battle. But despite the crowd, many being allies, Sprx felt alone. Alone on a fire. That reminded him of a recent event in his life that he would have thrown away if he could have. He tried to again. No use. Alone in a fire, against his friends. At least the later part of that statement wasn't valid this time.

Speaking of friends, wherewere they? His comm system was a wreck from an earlier fight. He tried to recall the last time he had seen any of his five greatest allies. The other four-hundred and ninety-four didn't matter. He wanted those five. He _needed_ those five. Was he the only one alone, or were they all scattered? Were they all ali-_"No, don't think about that." _They had to be alive. He was the weakest. If he wasn't dead, none of them could be.

They'd _better_ be alive.

One of Skeleton King's new formless was behind him. He turned and sliced it with the standard finger knives all six of them had. It gave a quit screech as it turned to ooze. He hadn't destroyed one of the new formless in one slice before, and he might have stopped to be quite proud of himself at another time or place, but his mind was one-tracked. _"Find somebody," _he thought. _"Find somebody else on the team. Anybody else."_

"Go home Sprx! That's all you ever really wanted, isn't it?"

He hated that these new formless could talk, especially since Mandarin enjoyed giving them taunts to say in their slurring, low voices. Passive aggressively or intentionally, Sprx seemed to get the bulk of these messages.

"Why don't you just go do that now? Go home and polish your magnets all day like you used t-"

Sprx sliced it into ooze, just like the last. "Jerk. You know I haven't had my magnets for days. You took them."

Another formless down moments later.

"Come to think of it, that may be why I haven't seen anybody lately."

And another.

"Maybe you left them lying around somewhere to make them think I'm dead."

And another, a cold expression on his face. But deep down, he missed his weapons of choice, though not as much as me may have a while ago. He'd cared too much about those magnets back then, hadn't he? About his appearance in general? It all seemed so silly now. After all, the most important battles tended to end with dirty, frizzed fur and various bruises. Sprx had that and a few cuts to boot.

For a moment, the area was clear, allowing Sprx to rest. He panted, cool air circulating through his body and comforting his overheated muscles.

Something hit him from behind. He fell face first into the dirt and gave off a grunt of pain before looking back at the formless standing ten feet away. A cannon was built into its arm. Long range formless. That was a new one. _"Swell."_ The formless charged another shot and Sprx attempted to get up. A rush of pain hit his right leg. Broken? Torn? Whatever. He couldn't move, and that was the problem. _"No." _He refused to end his tour here. _"I have to find them__."_

He turned around, still sitting, ignoring the pain as best he could. Yeah, it was broken. He got his good leg under him. More pain. A _lot_ more pain. He winced, despite himself, but his mind stayed on target. He sprung up, thrust his finger knives forward, and activated his jet-pack. The burst of acceleration took him through the heart of his opponent. It melted, just like the others, but it hadn't fought like them. Sprx fell back to the mud, the pain so bad he could feel it in his skull as he struggled to catch his breath. He looked around the small field of vision he had while lying on his stomach, and prayed the areas he couldn't see were also clear. Now being wet from the mud and his own sweat, he began to curse the cold he had appreciated moments ago.

There was the sound of footsteps. Quick footsteps. Coming towards him.

Sprx gulped.

But something sounded off. _Very_ off. Another new formless?

"S-Sprx?"

No. It was his guess that had been very off. The voice was horrified. Familiar. Female.

Gingerly, she rolled Sprx onto his back. He tried to hide the pain it caused, but failed and winced. Instead of more worry, however, Nova's expression was relieved at a sign of life. Bent down next to him, she looked at his injuries, stopping on his right leg.

"Your leg hurts, right?"

"No, really? Hadn't noticed."

"I think it's broken. It's swollen enough."

"No, really? Hadn't noticed."

Nova's face quickly turned emotionless. Even when he got on her nerves, this was unusual. It made Sprx feel incredibly uncomfortable. "...What?" Nova picked Sprx up. "Ow!"

"You know, pretending nothing is wrong when it clearly is doesn't make me feel better like you think it does." She shot into the air on her jet-pack, finally taking some pity on the red monkey and protected his leg the best she could, grasping it gently with the hand supporting his lower body. "I know where the robot is from here. We're gonna go get you fixed up."

"Ah, it's not that bad it just hurts a-" she lightly squeezed his leg "AHH!"

"You never change, do you?" she said. Sprx couldn't tell if her expression was pleased or displeased by this, but he still had his answer.

"I dunno. Maybe I change a little sometimes."


End file.
